Radio has adapted to the digital media environment by including additional data, in the form of text strings, in the radio signals of terrestrial, satellite and HD radio broadcasts. The Radio Data System (RDS) is one example of a communications protocol standard for including digital information in a radio signal. The communications protocol may provide for the labeling of data and other information contained within the additional radio data through the use of tags or data fields, e.g., “Artist,” “Title,” etc. When a compatible terrestrial, satellite or HD radio receiver is tuned to a radio signal that is transmitting additional radio data within the signal, such as RDS data, the radio will display the tagged data on fields of a display screen according to the tagging. For instance, the data tagged as “Artist” may be displayed within an “Artist” field of the display screen. In the event the information is too large to all fit on the graphical display screen at the same time, the text will scroll across the graphical display screen.
As the manner in which individuals utilize technology continues to expand, broadcast radio has expanded the amount and types of radio data included in the additional radio data to include contact information, e.g., phone number, e-mail address, and social media information. As an example, a radio show may provide a call-in phone number in artist and song fields of additional radio data to allow listeners to be informed of the number on their graphical display screens. Presently there is no uniform standard for radio broadcasters to tag the text transmitted in radio data as including contact information. Thus, while contact information included in tagged information may be displayed by the radio as text, the included information will not be recognized as being contact information by the receiver.